deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pancho Villa
José Doroteo Arango Arámbula, better known by his pseudonym Francisco Villa or its hypocorism Pancho Villa, was one of the most prominent Mexican Revolutionary generals. As commander of the División del Norte (Division of the North), he was the veritable caudillo of the Northern Mexican state of Chihuahua which, given its size, mineral wealth, and proximity to the United States of America, provided him with extensive resources. Villa was also provisional Governor of Chihuahua in 1913 and 1914. Although he was prevented from being accepted into the "panteón" of national heroes until some 20 years after his death, today his memory is honoured by Mexicans, U.S. citizens, and many people around the world. In addition, numerous streets and neighbourhoods in Mexico are named in his honour. Villa and his supporters seized hacienda land for distribution to peasants and soldiers. He robbed and commandeered trains, and, like the other revolutionary generals, printed fiat money to pay for his cause. Villa's men and supporters became known as Villistas during the revolution from 1910 to roughly 1920. Villa's dominance in northern Mexico was broken in 1915 through a series of defeats he suffered at Celaya and Agua Prieta at the hands of Álvaro Obregón and Plutarco Elías Calles. After Villa's famous raid on Columbus in 1916, US Army General John J. Pershing tried unsuccessfully to capture Villa in a nine-month pursuit that ended when Pershing was called back as the United States entry into World War I was assured. Villa retired in 1920 and was given a large estate which he turned into a "military colony" for his former soldiers. In 1923, he decided to re-involve himself in Mexican politics and as a result was assassinated, most likely on the orders of Obregón. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Mikhail Tukhachevsky (by SPARTAN 119) Pancho Villa: Mikhail Tukhachevsky Pancho Villa walks out of his compound in a semi-desert area in Mexico, accompanied by five guards. Unknown to him, Mikhail Tukhachevsky stands in wait, hidden in a clump of sagebrush on the side of a hill. Tukhachevsky points out Villa to the sniper in the sqaud, who fires his Mosin Nagant. At that moment, however, Villa walked forward, the bullet missing him and instead striking one of his guards right in the head. . At that moment, several the rest of the Russians open up, Russian, with a Federov Avtomat, kills a second Villista. Villa and the surviving Villistas take cover behind a boulders or a low wall outside the house, and return fire. One of them fires a burst of automatic fire from their Mondragon rifle, killing a Russian. Second later, the head Tukhachevsky's sniper explodes, killing him Tukhachevsky orders his men to advance, moving from cover to cover. However, a third Russian is caught in the chest by two rounds from a Mondragon Rifle. Tukhachevsky himself tosses a Model 1914 Grenade, which lands behind the low wall. Villa runs inside the house and ducks. He is unharmed, but one of his guards is not so lucky, being blow apart by the shrapnel. Two surviving Villista's join Villa inside the house, however, one is cut down by a burst from a Federov Avtomat as he tried to lean out and fire his Mauser. The last surviving Villista throws a stick of dynamite out the window, killing one of the Russians in the blast. Tukhachevsky and the last surviving Russian advance to the low wall, only for Villa to draw his Bisley Colt and shoots the last surviving Russian apart from Tukhachevsky. . Tukhachevsky returns fire with his Federov Avtomat, killing the last Villista and forcing Villa to retreat into the house. Tukhachevsky moved in with his bayoneted Federov, turning a corner into the kitchen. Only for the rifle to be knocked out of his hand by a blow from Villa's machete. Tukhachevsky tried to draw his Nagant, but was struck by a slice across the throat, spraying out blood as he fell down dead. Villa raised the machete and yelled VIVA LA REVOLUCION!" '' '''WINNER: Pancho Villa' Expert's Opinion Pancho Villa won this battle for the superior firepower of his Mondragon rifle and his superior leadership, as well as his considerable combat experience in guerilla warfare, vs Tukhachevsky's more convention tactics, less suited to squad on squad combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lawrence of Arabia (by Goddess of Despair) TBW Expert's Opinion Pancho Villa had a deadly machine gun, however he was ill equiped with rifles and revolvers. His inferior tactics, endurance, and logistics made a huge impact on he and his troop's effectiveness on the battlefield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Geronimo (by Crow Woyeck) The battle starts under a tree at Pancho Villa's campsite, where four Villistas are inspecting their weapons and Pancho slicing, and eating a pomegranate with his bolo knife. Not far away, Geronimo and four Apache come over the hill, himself and two other Apache mounted on horseback. Villa and his Villistas look over to the hill just as Geronimo and his men give loud war whoops. Sensing a fight, Pancho orders his men to arm up as he sheaths his bolo. As the Apaches charge forth firing their repeating Henry rifles, the Villistas take defensive positions and return fire with their repeating Winchester rifles. As one Villistas rides into the middle of the field, another takes aim with his Colt Bisley and fires, killing one of the other mounted Apache who slumps down in his saddle. As the Villista rides towards the Apache, he is fatally shot by Geronimo using his Henry rifle, and falls down from his horse. The Villa Revolutionaries continue to fire until the Apache come too close for comfort. The Mexicans retreat from their campsite for better cover, with Villa mounting a horse and escaping. Geronimo regroups with his fellow men and gives celebratory war whoops to each other. The remaining four Native Americans then decide to split up into two groups: Geronimo and the other mounted Apache on horseback, and the other two Apache on foot. An unknown amount of time passes as seen by clouds moving overhead. In a nearby field, Geronimo and his fellow brave have dismounted and are navigating the tall grass with rifles in hand. The other Apache suddenly steps on a large twig, giving their position to the other two Villistas. Behind tree cover, one of the Villistas fires his Winchester and shoots the other Apache in the head. Geronimo ducks down and disappears into the grass. The Villistas cautiously wait for Geronimo to make his move, with one of them shooting into the grass with his Bisley. The Apache chief, moving, and camouflaged, reappears and aims his Colt, shooting the Villista with the Winchester in the eye. The other Villista fires his Bisley at the Apache chief as he makes a run for his life. Geronimo quickly holsters his revolver and gives chase. Meanwhile, in the forest, the natives follow Pancho and the last Villista, cornering them behind trees. Both revolutionaries pull out their Colt Bisleys and fire, shooting one of the natives as he rises from cover and draws his revolver. While Pancho has a shootout with the other native, the other revolutionary attempts to reload his gun, only to be shot in the neck by Geronimo who appears right behind the two Mexicans. Geronimo draws a bead on Pancho but discovers he has depleted the last of his Colt ammo and readies his war club, preparing to get the drop on the Mexican general. Pancho stops firing at the last Apache brave as he sees his last Villista run up behind him and run him through with his bolo knife. The Villista then runs past Villa, and noticing Geronimo, charges at him. A blow to the head from his war club quickly puts him down as he pulls out a knife in his other hand. Takes aim and swings the heavy Bolo knife, hitting the floor as the Geronimo dodges and gets set up for a counter-attack. The Geronimo goes in for a swing with the War club, but Pancho counters with a swing that hits the Native American in the back, sending him reeling. Pancho swings again, but the Geronimo ducks under and quickly stabs Pancho in the side with his Knife. Pancho goes in for another swing, but misses as the Geronimo ducks and goes in for two more stabs. While Pancho is stunned, the Geronimo buries it into the neck of Pancho. Pancho slumps to the ground dead as the Geronimo removes his hat and cuts off the man's scalp with his Scalping Knife. Victorious, the Geronimo, shouts as he holds the bloody scalp on high. Winner Geronimo Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Theodore Roosevelt (by Urbancommando77) No battle written. Winner: Theodore Roosevelt Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution to why the winner won. To see the original battle, weapons, votes click here. Battle vs. Leon Trotsky (by Deathblade 100) A rural town, 1918 Trotsky: Villa: Leon Trotsky looks up from the map of the nearby countryside. One of his Red Army fighters shuts the loading gate of his Nagant M1895 revolver, while another finishes cutting down a Mosin 1891 rifle to pistol size. The other two Bolsheviks stand on guard; one with a Mosin, the other with a Fedorov Avtomat. In the distance, a train sounds its horn. Pancho Villa takes hold of a Winchester 1886 and gathers four of his Villistas as they disembark the transport train they were using to carry their supplies. They had heard of a group of men from the European mainland in a nearby town. As the Mexicans approach the town where the Europeans where sighted, a rifle shot fills the air. As the Mexicans duck for cover, a Bolshevik soldier rechambers his Mosin and fires again. A Villista turns and fires several shots from his Winchester; fatally wounding the Bolshevik. As the Villistas continue their assault, a crack from a Nagant revolver hits a Mexican guerrilla in the neck. A Villista opens fire with his Mondragon; scoring a couple of hits on a Bolshevik. As the Russian fires back desperately, a third shot from the Mondragon finishes him off. As the Mexicans advance, a Mosin fires; killing the Villista with the Mondragon. Villa orders his remaining men to split up. One, drawing his SAA, fires several shots at the Russians before darting to cover. Villa and his remaining soldier head for cover, with Villa firing two shots from his Winchester, before passing it to his subordinate. Trotsky signals for his Fedorov gunner to follow him, before the Russians hear movement. Turning, a Russian fires and misses with his Obrez; clumsily cycling the bolt. The Villista opens fire with his SAA, injuring the Russian with the Obrez. Trotsky draws his Nagant and fires two shots at the Villista; one hitting the Mexican in the leg. Trotsky's Fedorov gunner fires twice with the semi-auto rifle; finishing off the Mexican. Trotsky picks up a dropped Mosin rifle and fixes its spike bayonet to it, before helping his wounded colleague back to his feet. Handing the injured Russian the Mosin, Trotsky draws his revolver and checks the ammunition. A yell from the Fedorov gunner caused the two Bolsheviks to turn. As the Villista pulled the machete from the Russian's back, the Russian with the Mosin fires one shot before charging the Mexican; bayoneting him. A shot from Villa's Bisley finished off the Russian. Trotsky and Villa exchanged gunfire with their revolvers. When both ran dry, Villa drew his machete and ran at Trotsky. Trotsky runs and collects the dropped Obrez, chambers, and fires it. Walking up to the wounded revolutionary, Trotsky chambers the Obrez again and pulls the trigger. Trotsky raises his hand and yells "Long live the Revolution!" in victory. 'Winner: Leon Trotsky ' Expert's Opinion While Villa was an effective commander of the Villistas and a prominent politician, he couldn't hope to defeat Trotsky due to the Bolshevik's superior weaponry and firepower; especially the superiority of the Red Army's Fedorov semi-auto rifle and the faster reload of the Mosin compared to the Winchester. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Old West Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors